User blog:Eglantis/Musical Thingies (My 6th Blog Post! Yay!)
Music is quite important to Eglantis. One of the most early things estyablished was Dubstep being a magical force... Some of the ridiculous things in Eglantis were dropped, such as Worms being highly intelligent creatures as well, with enormous psionic potential. Some things were kept the way they were after a small amount of development, such as Rabbits being the most evil creatures in existence (But being extremely stupid). Some things were devlopped to be even more stupid, such as the Derpfish. (I mean, we added "The Derp Wars"...) But most of these things kept their base silliness, and had epic things added to them. This includes the Schnauzers, who turned from a joke from a song I made up to a legitimate threat. Another example is Izurdeen. She started as INSERT THINGS NOT ALLOWED ON WIKIA, but recently I've been trying to add moar character to her. Such as her behavior being due to the death of her soul mate, and doing these things to try to fill that hole in her heart. ... BWAHAHAHAHAHA JK YOU'LL NEVER TAKE HER SERIOUSLY NO MATTER WHAT I DO But a couple things were silly since the beginning, but we accepted them since they were epic at the same time. The Sugar Bowls are an example. I mean, sugar bowls made by humans are about the size of your ahnd and are rarely-used kitchen pieces. Of course, the true Sugar Bowls are about the size of a basketball, and much more semicircular shaped than the sugar bowls we make. Despthis, this is something nobody's ever taken lightly, with the exception of joke Sugar Bowl concepts like the Sugar Bowl of Wooden Doors. Dubstep is another one of these things. What is Dubstep? Dubstep is a form of energy initially created through a combination fo science and magic. It was named after dubstep for its chaotic nature, and due to being largely uncontrollable, it's both scoffed for mages for the recklessness of its users, and feared by thoise same mages for the damage said reckless mages can bring. Dubstep Mages are rare, since most people smart enough to learn (Non-Tribal) magic don't like taking such risks. At first, Dubstep Mages will need to rely entirely on a magical machine to create and weild the energy. As time passes, they will be able to control the magic (A little more) without the use of the machine, but said machines will still be needed to create the mana. Experts can just use the machine for the science involved, being able to supply their own magic for the part that requires. True masters, the few that haven't died, can control and create dubstep energy completely. Most go completely mad in this process. But music has a larger impact than this. A huge part of Eglantis was developped due to it. When thinking of Eglantis, I've always visualized it in a series of music videos. The very first idea ever used in Eglantis was conceived while listening to music: [[Shadow]. Both Shadow and his father, the Darkness Within, were imagined far before Eglantis ever was. LONG before. It was a separate idea, only joining Eglantis later. The point I'm trying to ilustrate is how important music really is to Eglantis. And of course, one can imagine certain characters would have music that really fit them. Destructus would seem to go well with hard rock, Painting with darker, sinister music, and Jonathan with dubstep. Actually, Jonathan's all over the place. Even after he becomes the god of dubstep, most of his music isn't dubstep. WHy? Because Jonathan is a being of stealth, who carefully plans his methods of attack. Dubstep seems too random for him. He has dubstep just to match this theme, but a lot of it is alternative rock, honestly. Note that the following isn't really solid, as I'm still trying to find music for inspiration. But several characters seem to have certain bands that do ''most ''(not all) of their songs. Shadow - The Glitch Mob Shadow's first song is "We Can Make the World Stop." (Details will come in the Music and Stuff page) Like most truly powerful mages of the story, he has some dubstep spells. But most of his spells focus in the use of Darkness spells. The Glitch Mob seems to have just enough electronic awesomeness in it, while also maintaining another feeling with other instruments used. Note that "Our Demons" is the music of the battle between his father and Teo. Khan - Linkin Park F*CK YEAH!!! This is what Khan is up for! His being set free from Macraga is Lying from You, and his ascension to godhood and defeating Vecna is New Divide. Khan is all about rock here, and Linkin Park fits him perfectly. Darktew - Three Days Grace TDG is rock, and most of their lyrics are (Other than their love/breakup songs :P) about dark things. Being called "Darktew" seems to make this fit. His return from Tartarus to fight the Eglantian Pantheon long ago is Animal I Have Become, his battle with Ithilian is Time of Dying. Kentaro Cokichi - Nightwish I'm not a fan of all Nightwish songs, but a large amount of their songs, particular those in Oceanborn, have an Egyptian feel that just seems to fit him. The songs Tutankhaman and The Pharoah Sails to Orion both give this feel of not only being very ancient, but very powerful: Exactly what we're supposed to be going for with him. (Of course, The Glitch Mob also does some of his music.) TRIVIA: Tutankhaman was originally the theme of Kentaro's arrival on Earth, and might actually become that again. However, he was conceived before Diomedes. As such, he was the one who killed the minor Eglantian gods. MOAR TRIVIA: The Pharoah Sails to Orion was originally the Lord of the Skies' theme song, and is what was used to create him! Kindred - Rise Against The brainstorming of Kindred's return is still being worked out, but Rise Against will be the majority of his songs. Perhaps some Nickelback. Note that Kindred will have no dubstep; he is not a dubstep character. Painting - .Hack//G.U The .Hack game series has some pretty damn good music, and for some reason, a lot of it seems to fit Painting. In many of the songs, there's a consistent bell melody that just seems to really click with this ancient diabollic archgenius. Jonathan - ???????? Jonathan's a little confusing. Jonathan's original band was Thousand Foot Krutch, as their music seemed to fit him, and was used in his conception. However, Jonathan has developped so much since then, it's hard to nail down any one music style and pin it to him. Note that dubstep isn't actually what we probably want here. With the exception of someone who will certainly be important with his soundtrack: Arkasia. (The song "She's the One" is his transformation into a god.) Nickelback is also a legendary band who we'll probably want with him. Or maybe he won't jhave any one in particular. Jonathan stands for freedom, and freedom is not being restricted to one style of music! Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts